


Tartarus

by aviorell



Series: Percy Jackson Stuff [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, gift for 1967 hogwarts goddess who deserves all the love in the entire world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviorell/pseuds/aviorell
Summary: This is just how I imagine Tartarus from the fic "Falling For You!" Initially, I actually saw it as really similar to the Minecraft Nether. Imagine the Nether but high res and realistic. Yeah. Then I reread the fic and decided to draw the scenery as it was described, though I probably didn't do it justice considering i'm awful at backgrounds and using a really bad web program hajshsEither way, you should ABSOLUTELY read her fic, you will not regret it.
Series: Percy Jackson Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170950
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967HogwartsGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967HogwartsGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200348) by [1967HogwartsGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967HogwartsGoddess/pseuds/1967HogwartsGoddess). 



apparently i have to write at least 10 characters so here lol


End file.
